


A Compromise

by Dukeofnachos



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I assume sex on the ship would be casual at this point, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, i guess, idk how well this works with 3 people, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukeofnachos/pseuds/Dukeofnachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss doesn't always get what he wants. But Matt and Johnny are willing to talk it over with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, someone should have taken Saints Row away from me like a year ago.

“I’m just saying, I could take both of you.”

“It ain't happening, Boss.”

“What's not happening?”

“Oh great, Matt, you’re here. Let me suck your dick.”

“Um.”

“The Boss wants us to double team him.”

“But isn’t he still recovering from fighting that warlord a few days ago?”

“It’s fine, Matt. You have three seconds to unzip that suit before I do it with my teeth.”

“It’s not happening while you’re injured. Besides, the kid’s not even into it.”

“I’m kind of into it.”

“See Johnny? He’s into it. Go get the lube. Better yet, bedroom. Come on Matt, bedroom.”

“I don't know if you've noticed, but your fucking ribs are broken.“

“Do I have to hand-write an invitation?”

“He might be right, actually. I can’t imagine we'll have much fun if we have to mind your ribs.”

“Fine then. I’ll take care of myself while you and Johnny go at it.”

"I - uh- what?"

“No objections here.”

“And Matt’s been writing fanfiction about you having your filthy way with him since we released Saints Flow, so I know he's all for this."

“It's expanded universe fiction!”

“Of course it is, Matt.”

"Don't patronize me, you - mmph!"

"God, you two are beautiful. This was a good decision. I make good decisions."

"Oh. That was... oh. Let me - um - can we maybe try that again?"

"Course we can."

“Oh, and Johnny?”

“Mmm, yeah Boss?”

“Call him Nyte Blayde. He loves that shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense and I tried to make it so that it was easy to keep track of who's talking but it's probably not. Sorry. It's like 3 AM so this could literally be the letter Q over and over and I probably wouldn't notice.


End file.
